The End, A Middle, and A New Beggining
by alykattnraph4ever
Summary: Katthrine has had a pretty rough life. Will she be influenced by the good or the evil? Mix of 2003 series and 2012 series (Rated M for descriptive bloody fight scenes.)
1. Introductions

This is the first FanFiction I have ever written so bear with me, Please. With twists, turns, loops, and ... CLIFF-HANGERS!

* * *

Hi! My name is Katt short for Kathrine and I have a story that just about nobody will believe.

I just need to introduce myself first.

I'm 5'6", 17 years old, have a slight build, medium length blond-brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and have been an orphan since I was 10. My parents died in a house fire caused by the Purple Dragons because my parents refused to pay them protection money. Luckily I was at my friend's house and didn't find out about the fire till the next morning. I still remember seeing my house in ruins, and swearing to get revenge on who was behind all of this, and now I have found someone to help me do it.


	2. Beginings

Hey! It would be great to own the Ninja Turtles, but I don't so... too bad. Here's the story.

* * *

I guess most would say that this all started when my parents were murdered in the house fire, but I think it started when I first got invited to go train in the art of ninjutsu when I was eight.

"Hey Katt!" Shouted Emmiline.

"Hey Em!" I shouted back.

"Guess what my mom is gonna ask your mom if you can do it!"

"What?" I said confused.

"My mom is going to ask your mom to see if you can start a self defense class with me!" Em squealed.

"Really!" I shouted. "No Way! What kind? Jujitsu? KungFu? No wait, I know Karate!"

"No! No! And NOPE!"

"THEN WHAT!"

"ninjaju" Em squealed!

"I think you mean Ninjutsu Emmy."

"Mom! I told you to call me Em not Emmy." wined Em in her best I'm-too-old-for-that voice.

Her mom rolled her eyes and said to my mother "So can Katt join Emmy with the self-defense training?"

My mom said "I don't know I'd have to ask Matt..."

Me and Em simultaneously pleaded "Pleeeeaaaaassssse!" with the best puppy faces we could make.

"Katt, It depends on what your father says."

"Aww. But he's a fun stopping Bigfoot."

"Now don't talk about your father like that or I won't let you go." I gasped and she said "I'll keep you locked up in the house and make you do chores all day like Cinderella!" She scooped me up and twirled me around and put me back down.

"Call daddy now! So he can say YES!"

"Hahm, OK go play in the living room so I can call your father."

"YES!"

- 5 minutes Later -

"Girls!"

We both stand up so fast we knock the Jenga game over that we were playing.

"Did he say yes! Did he? Did he? Did he!"

"Yes, He said ye..."

"Whooohooooo!"

"Yes! When is our first lesson?!"

"Whoa there. It's in 2 weeks, don't interrupt, and we have to go get you work out clothes tomorrow."

"Okay!"

"Mommy are we going to go with Katt tomorrow?"

"Yes we are."

* * *

So the more reviews I get the faster I update.

-AlyKatt


	3. First Impressions

Sorry it took so long to update. I might not have even gotten this chapter up if I wasn't so good at procrastinating. (stupid science research paper)

And no I don't own them, but it'd be cool if I did!

There isn't a specific day that it all started going over a cliff for me but I think that when I joined the Purple Dragons was a pretty good way to ruin my life. I joined the Dragons after I found out that they were the ones responsible for my parents death, I thought that if I could take out their leader then I would be happy. After I joined I found out that the leader who had ordered the attack had died 2 weeks after the fire. I was really pissed off so I volunteered to go to one of their "missions" to get money from some blind guy who ran a Japanese restaurant. Some of the more experienced dragons said that the job might turn out to be high risk so they needed someone who could scout the place before hand and give a signal when the coast was clear. When we went out for the job I went into the shop about 20 minutes before he was going to close. I found out that the guys name is Murakami and he makes the most amazing pizza dumpling things in the world! After the 2 people eating there left I sent a text to Lanky telling him it was all clear. All 5 walked in, I still don't know why we needed so many people, and demanded money while I stood outside in the shadows to make sure nobody interfered. I thought I had heard something to my right and see something running away when I look to my left I see four figures right next to me I try to scream and block the punch but failed to and blacked out.

The next thing I remember I was back at HQ leaned against the wall of the main room along with the other 5 people that went with me to Murakami's shop. I found out that those figures were some people called the turtles that had been giving the Dragons a really hard time for quite a while.

**If anybody thinks that this doesn't make sense then review and I'll get back to you ASAP. And Cyber hugs and chocolate chip cookies to everyone who reviews! It does matter! - bye **


End file.
